Abraham Van Helsing's Successor
by I-am-English
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, the last, blood bound successor to Abraham Van Helsing. is being hunted down by not only Vampires but his own inner demons. Arthur Kirkland, a vampire notorious for evading and exterminating slayer's world wide, not only has lived through centuries of bloodshed, but also wants to keep the Van Helsing name alive. A difficult task, no less.


The night was as dark as ebony. The Ivory moons light sparkled against the still fountain water. Tall dark trees loomed over the garden of Kirkland Manor, and left long trails of blackness on the ground. Grass, finely trimmed and groomed as black roses stood proud and mysterious against the night. Constricting ivy crawled up the left side of the large building, that gave an even nobler feel to the surrounding area. But of course the current main feature of this wondrous place was a shadow, running frantically across the now trampled grass.

Heavily breathing, the shadow dashed around the left corner of the manor and hid beside the mystical roses.

"_What_ are they?" The exhausted shadow breathed.

The shadow, in the moonlight, had a sturdy physique, and cerulean eyes. Shielding these eyes, was a pair of wire-frame spectacles, the right lens however, was cracked and chipped. The shadows hair shone a sandy blonde, but stuck out in different places, and it's face was covered in cuts. The shadow, was that of a young man. The male wore a long, black coat, that was however, torn and dirty. The man also wore a pair of muddy, deep navy jeans and some red converse shoes that were grass-stained and riddled with grime.

Looking around, the male was fascinated by the beauty of the garden he had wandered into.

"...-the hell lives here?" the intruder wearily said. Cautiously glancing around, he noticed something new. "..._Where_ are they?" Relieved, but only slightly, he laid down on the surprisingly soft grass. Rolling over, he admired the stars. "..I forgot how much I used to love the stars.." Sighing, and closing his eyes he nearly drifted off. Snapping his eyes open again he had a sudden burst of adrenaline "Is that a window?"

Jumping up, he examined the distance of the window and the ground. "About a 40 foot drop..." He then glanced around, "..this place is well looked after, so somebody is here...but those _thing's _are no longer chasing me. That means there is something here that they are avoiding contact with..." Stretching his arms, he exhaled deeply. "...I'll just explain in the least threatening way possible..."

Grabbing a hold of a branch of ivy, he hoisted himself up. "...let's hope this guy is out..." Yanking on the branch, he tested whether it would be able to hold his weight. "...yeah, it'll be fine..."

* * *

After Finally reaching the top of the ivy, he pressed on the glass. Nothing. "Just don't look down." Repeating this several times to himself he breathed and moved over to the ledge of the window. Grasping onto the ivy above, he stood himself on the ledge and muttered, "Please no alarm...Please no alarm..." then kicked the small window with all his might.

Success.

Pushing away the shattered glass that remained in the window with his foot, he wriggled his way in. Landing with a crunch on broken glass, he rubbed his now sore, bloody hands.

"Ivy's a bitch when you get to know it..." He whispered to himself.

Looking behind him, expecting to see the remains of a broken window. He saw a perfect, square window, with not a single crack in it. No glass below him or wedged in the soles of his shoes.

"...What the hell?" The intruder stumbled backwards in shock of the supernatural occurrence. "That...What...I smashed that...how did it...?" Baffled, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired, that's all it is..." Putting his glasses back on, he reached out to touch the window from which he entered, "I'm sure I'm just seeing thi-" to his disbelief, the window was just as good as new.

Backing away, he turned to his right and noticed a mirror.

His glasses were fixed and his clothes were spotless. His hair was neat and tidy, not a single hair out of place...apart from one strand that sprang up from the top of his head. Looking closer, he had no cuts or bruises on his face, nor his hands. Staring at his reflection in horror, something else happened.

His reflection blinked.

In utter terror, he raised his fist and was about to smash the mirror but a different voice came from the corridor.

"I wouldn't do that, unless you want him to escape and destroy you..."

Turning around, the mortified intruder looked at the dark corridor where the voice called.

Emerging from the darkness of the corridor, was another man. He however, had messy, light blonde hair. Wore a white shirt and black tie with a black waistcoat. He had several piercings on each of his ears. He also was wearing long, dark trousers, and black, polished, pointed shoes. His skin was incredibly pale, and his eyes were different in colour.

His right eye was an emerald green, beautiful and glistening. The other, was a deep, crimson red. These are eyes that could pierce the very thickest of skins and make the bravest of men shiver.

Slowly pacing towards the intruder, he seemed elegant yet powerful. "You have every right to be scared, yet I also have every right to kill you on the spot. But I wont, do you know why?" He stopped exactly two feet in front of the trespasser.

He man in the coat gulped and glanced at the mirror. The man in front of him had no reflection, only his clothes and piercings. He looked back to the owner of this terrifying house. And shook his head. For no words were able to escape his lips.

The man in the waistcoat grinned, bearing fangs as sharp and long as needles. He let out a low chuckle that erupted from his chest. "I wont kill you because your blood is important."

"My...Blood?" The invader's voice shook.

"Don't worry lad..." The fanged man had a sweet, warm voice to him. "...nothing of the undead is brave enough to enter here." His smile was almost as sweet. But his words didn't match anything he did or said.

Shaking, the intruder was slowly losing his balance, and becoming colder. Suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

Opening his eyes, the intruder awoke on a soft settee. Turning his head to the left, he noticed his glasses on the table and quickly put them on.

The room was large and airy. It had a dark wooden floor that was being protected by a red rug that lay in the centre of the room. The walls were painted a cream colour. The sofa he was laying on had three sections, as did the one on the opposite side of the room. Both settee's were a dark brown leather. Above the settee opposite, was a long mirror that stretched across that side of the room. And placed in the middle of the room that rested on the rug, was a dark wooden table. To the right of where the man sat was a dark wooden door, and on the opposite side of the room was a white window that had diamond panes.

Standing up, the man who had intruded into the house, staggered over to the window. Looking out, he saw a bright blue sky and the true beauty of the garden he entered. The roses that were black at night, were a multitude of colour's, yellow, white, red, pink. And many more, filled the elegant garden. In the centre of the garden, was a magnificent white fountain. The garden is barricaded from the outside world by a red brick wall and a thick hedge.

The door behind him clicked and squeaked open.

"So you are awake." A honey sweet voice danced into the invaders ears.

The intruding male stayed silent but turned around to see the shorter man, hiding away from where the sun touched. With many questions flying around his head, he settled on one. "...Why are you standing like that?"

The other man, who was edging around the sun spot at the time of the question, had his left leg and right leg far apart and on tip-toes, his arms held behind him and was standing as straight as he could. The sunlight was barely touching him. "...I can explain...but not right **here**."

"Need help?" The intruder, feeling bad for not only breaking into this mans house, but also making him take care of him whilst he was passed out. He stepped forward, disturbing the areas where the sun touched.

"AH! DON'T MOVE!" The unusually poised male jolted and jumped back, away from the expanding areas of light. "...Thank you for the offer anyway..." He said, straightening his waistcoat. He cleared his throat, "I'm Arthur by the way...Arthur Kirkland."

The intruder, unsure of what to do other than stare at the man called 'Arthur' cowering in the shadows. Retracted his outstretched arm, and scratched the back of his head. "Uhh...I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones..." He stepped closer to Arthur, reaching out his hand. Seeing as this was the only relevant thing he could do at the moment.

Arthur, firmly grasped Alfred's hand, and shook it. "You were asleep for three day's...I was getting worried." He let go.

Alfred's eyes widened, "THREE DAYS?!" he cried in astonishment.

"Yes...you were _very_ tired.." Arthur looked up at him and smiled. "I assume you would like something to eat?"

"Y-yeah..." Alfred, still not quiet sure what to do with the sudden warm welcoming of Arthur. He glanced over to the mirror. Arthur, like before, has no reflection...

* * *

Just a little side project... :3


End file.
